Liberty City Choppers
|location = Acter, Alderney |target = The Angels of Death's Bikes and A.O.D. |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Bad Cop Drop |unlockedby = Clean and Serene |fail = Wasted Busted Jim dies Terry dies (If called for back-up) Clay dies (If called for back-up) Yankee destroyed If more than one bike is destroyed |todo = Go to the truck. Get in the truck with Jim. Go to the diner. Take a bike. Park the bike on the back of the truck. Get in the truck. Wait for Jim. Get back to the yard. }}Liberty City Choppers is a mission in The Lost and Damned and the first mission given by Jim Fitzgerald to Johnny Klebitz. Description Early on the player will get a call from Jim, inviting to the mission. Jim has a buyer for bikes who is interested in shipping certain kinds over to Japan. The Angels of Death, importantly the Lost MC's major rivals, are in possession of these bikes. Jim wants Johnny to go over and steal the bikes and load them into a flatbed truck, where the player will be able to drive them away. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the truck. * Get in the truck with Jim. * Go to the diner. * Take a bike. * Park the bike on the back of the truck. * Phone Terry or Clay for backup. * Take a bike. * Park the bike on the back of the truck. * Take a bike. * Park the bike on the back of the truck. * Take a bike. * Park the bike on the back of the truck. * Take out the Angels of Death. * Get in the truck. * Wait for Jim. * Get back to the yard. Walkthrough You first head to an alleyway to pick up the truck, then make your way to another location to pick up the bikes. All of the AOD bikes (five in total) are parked at diner, the first two in the front near where the truck is parked. After those first two, however, there's some AOD resistance. Jim tells you to phone either Terry or Clay for backup. They arrive on scene in short order and manage to take down a large number of the racist bike gang's forces. When all enemies are dead, Johnny will tell the backup that he can "lone wolf" the job from this point on. You load the final three of five total bikes onto the truck and head out with Jim as passenger. You're now tasked with driving the stolen AOD bikes back to the alleyway where you originally picked up the truck. Unfortunately, A.O.D. thugs on bikes will be in pursuit of you for most of the way back. Upon arriving successfully, you'll witness a cutscene. It shows two crooked LCPD officers (Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews) are trying to blackmail you and Jim into paying them off so they don't turn you in. They've been watching Angels of Death for a while and watched all of your killing and thievery go down. Once they've kicked over one of the stolen bikes and made their point clear, they leave and the mission ends. Afterward *The player receives $1000. *The player receives a phone call from Terry about races. *The player now can order a Zombie from Clay Simons. Gallery LibertyCityChoppers-TLAD.jpg|Johnny, and Jim taking the bikes back to Lost turf. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The A.O.D. only start their attack once the first bike is loaded onto the truck. You can move the bikes closer to make it easier to load the truck, but you'll still need to kill the enemy gang before leaving. *If you leave the shootout without Jim, the game will tell you that he died and the mission will fail. **Ironically, the moment Jim dies and the mission fails, the bikes on the truck start smoking. *The player will be unable to enter the truck during the shootout or when loading the truck with bikes. *Oddly, if the Truck rolls over, the bikes on it will not fall off. *If the player abandons Jim with the truck (loaded with bikes) after getting rid of the pursuing Angels of Death, strangely, the mission will not fail and will be instructed to go back to him. This could be a good idea to the save the truck at the nearest safehouse, (the closest one being the Alderney Safehouse) though the player would still fail the mission by commiting suicide to save the vehicle. *Strangely, when you load the truck with bikes, the bikes cannot be interacted with. *For some reason, destroying either Jim or Johnny's bikes will not cause the mission to fail. (Destroying the bikes would not affect the mission in any way whatsoever, as you are using the on the truck truck to deliver the stolen bikes to Jim's contact. And by the time you come back with the stolen bikes, Johnny's Bike will reappear good as new). *If the player parks the truck at the diner backwards, the cutscene will show it parked forward instead. The same will happen for the ending cutscene. *If the player parks a car in the truck, the car will disappear. *Eventually if you go back to where you picked up the truck (with the truck filled with bikes), the Angels of Death bikers will stop chasing you and turn back. *If the player completes this mission, then they will lose the truck as the open-bed version of the truck is only available in this mission. Navigation }} ru:Liberty City Choppers Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions